The Great Power Returns
by charm3power
Summary: Rangers are called out of retirement, and new ones are summoned as the Ninja, Zeo, Turbo, and Space Teams now protect earth from the combined forces of Lord Zedd, Rita, the Machine Empire, Divatox, and Astronema. But can they stop the Star of Power?
1. Ice Queen

Takes place during Turbo Series. Dimitria and Alpha 6 are new mentors. Billy moved to Tokyo, after being healed by Aquitar and is dating Trini. Zack left the Peace Conference and went to Africa to help Aisha fight off the plague. Then, they moved to New York, and are now dating. Jason stayed in Angel Grove, and opened a dojo with Tommy, and Adam. Kim got gold in the Pan Globals, and moved to Paris, France to be with her mother and stepfather. Kat, Tommy, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky have stayed in Angel Grove as the Zeo Rangers. Cassie, Ashley, Justin, Carlos, and Tj go to high school, and are the turbo rangers. Rocky is a lifeguard at Angel Grove Beach. Kat opens a dance studio. Tanya, Cassie, and Amy(Cassie's friend) are in a band. Tanya sings, while Cassie and Amy play guitars. Ashley is a part-time mechanic. Carlos works for the pizza parlor. Tj is a junior park ranger.

* * *

Angel Grove. Beach. Rocky is watching for danger. A blue woman monster appears. 

"Uh. Oh. Trouble." said Rocky.

Rocky grabs his communicator, while the people flee from the beach.

"Dimitria. Come in. Monster at the beach." said Rocky.

"I'll alert the rangers." said Dimitria.

"Everyone's gone, but get them here fast. It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Rocky.

At the power chamber, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Tj, Justin, Kat, Tommy, Tanya, and Adam teleport in.

"Rangers, Ice Queen is very dangerous. Her icy wind attack can turn you into a block of ice. And she can also freeze water around her." said Dimitria.

"We'll be careful Dimitria, but Rocky needs need our help." said Kat.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Kat.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Tommy.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Justin, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and Tj.

The group transforms into the 4 zeos and 5 turbos. Then, they teleport to the beach.

At the beach, Rocky is losing the fight, as the other rangers arrive.

"I didn't know there were more rangers." said Ice Queen.

"We're the Zeo Rangers, but we can still take you down." said Tanya.

"I doubt that yellow ranger." said Ice Queen.

"Let's double team them, Tanya." said Ashley.

"How about it Rocky?" said Justin.

Rocky nods. First Rocky and Justin hit Ice Queen, next by Ashley and Tanya, then Carlos, Adam, followed by Kat, and Cassie, and finally Tj and Tommy hit Ice Queen.

"Time to put you on ice! ICY WIND!" said Ice Queen.

The wind blows and freezes Ashley, Tanya, Cassie, Kat, Adam, and Carlos. Rocky, Justin, Tommy and Tj dodge it.

"Till next time!" said Ice Queen.

Ice Queen vanishes with her frozen captives.

"NO!" said Tj.

Rocky, Justin, Tommy, and Tj are teleported out.

At the power chamber. Tj, Justin, Rocky, and Tommy are teleported in.

"We'll find them rangers, be patient." said Alpha 6.

"I hope so. For their sakes." said Tj.

On the space base, Ashley, Tanya, Cassie, Kat, Adam, and Carlos are locked up in a giant freezer.

"They'll never escape now." said Divatox, laughing.

The other villains laugh.

"Ice Queen. Get the remaining rangers, and you will be my 2nd in command when I take over Earth." said Divatox.

Ice Queen nods and vanishes.

At the park, Ice Queen appears, and blows, freezing the city.

At the power chamber, Tj, Rocky, and Tommy pace, while Justin and Alpha 6 continue scanning.

"I found them. They are on her space base." said Alpha.

Alpha 6 looks at the console.

"Oh, no. Ice Queen just froze Angel Grove." said Alpha 6.

"I'll join you this time." said Blue Centurion.

"Let's take her out." said Tj.

"Back to action!" said Tommy.

The 4 rangers and the Blue Centurion teleport to the park.

On Divatox's ship, an invisible being walks towards the freezer. He opens the door, and puts devices on each frozen block. He presses the button. The frozen rangers vanish. The invisible being vanishes.

At the power chamber, the invisible being forms into the Phantom Ranger. He brings out the frozen rangers. Alpha begins thawing them out. Phantom Ranger watches the battle on the viewing globe, waiting to see if he's needed.

At the park, The 4 rangers and Blue Centurion arrive. Phantom Ranger shows up, as well.

"Turbine Laser!" said Justin and Tj.

"Zeo Cannon!" said Rocky and Tommy.

The 2 laser blasts fire, and hit Ice Queen, sending her flying backwards. Divatox fires 2 torpedoes, and Ice Queen grows.

"She could freeze the whole planet at that size." said Rocky.

"Time to cut her down to size." said Tommy.

"Rescue zords!" said Tj and Justin.

"Super Zeozords!" said Rocky and Tommy.

"Robo Racer, online!" said Blue Centurion.

The 5 zords arrive, and transform to warrior mode. The 4 rangers and Blue Centurion jump inside the zords.

"Let's take her out." said Tommy.

The 5 zords fire, and destroy Ice Queen. Their zords retreat. Tommy, Rocky, Tj, Jason, andBlue Centurion teleport away, and return to the power chamber.

Atthe power chamber, the 4 rangers and Blue Centurion teleport in. The last of the ice melts away unfreezing the group. The group greets each other. The defrosted rangers wrap blankets around themselves, to get warm.

"Well, the good news is you didn't die." said Rocky.

"And we took care of that Ice Hag." said Justin.

"I wonder what Divatox is going to send next." said Tommy.

"How about Hotstreak?" said Tanya, jokingly.

The group bursts into laughter. Kat and Tommy walk to the side.

"Tommy, we can't stay together anymore. You love Kim, and I think I'm falling for Jason. We'll only be miserable together if we do this any longer." said Kat.

"I guess you're right. I just wish I could get over Kim." said Tommy.

"You will, or maybe you 2 will get back together. We'll always be friends, right?" said Kat, stretching out her hand.

"Friends." said Tommy, grabbing her hand, and shaking it.

On the space base, Divatox is furious.

"Curse you Phantom Ranger. Freeing my captives, and then the others beating my Ice Queen without your help or the other rangers. It seems that I will have to take more drastic measures to destroy these rangers." said Divatox.


	2. Evil & Captured Rangers

At the power chamber, Ninjor appeared in blue lights.

"Dimitria, you must bring all the rangers past and present here. I will return in 1 week." said Ninjor.

"I will begin at once." said Dimitria.

Ninjor vanishes. Dimitria and Alpha begin preparations.

_1 week later..._

Zack, Kim, Billy, Trini, Jason, Tommy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, Justin, Cassie, Ashley, Tj, and Carlos are there.

"Rangers, I have discovered a way to recreate the ninja powers. I need the original holders." said Ninjor.

Kim, Billy, and Aisha step up to Ninjor.

"Jason, I want you to be the red zeo ranger in my place." said Tommy.

"I accept." said Jason, taking the red zeo morphers.

"Zack, I want you to be the green zeo ranger in my place." said Adam.

"I accept." said Zack, taking the green zeo morphers.

"Trini, I want you to be the blue zeo ranger in my place." said Rocky.

"I accept.." said Trini, taking the blue zeo morphers.

Rocky, Adam, and Tommy join Ninjor, and the other 3 former rangers.

"Since they are the originals I will be able to create them faster. Come with me, and get the ninja coin dust in the alley." said Ninjor.

The 6 ex-ninjas and Ninjor teleport out.

"Jason, what's wrong?" asked Kat.

"Emily broke up with me, when she realized that I was in love with you." said Jason.

"You what?" asked Kat.

"I love you." said Jason.

"Really? I've had a crush on you, but I was in love with Tommy, so I pushed it aside. But now I see that he truly loves Kimberly, and so, I broke up with him last week." said Kat.

"Then let's take it slow. We both don't want to get hurt again." said Jason.

"Sure." said Kat.

Kat and Jason smile.

"It's about time." said Zack, Tanya, and Trini, causing the new couple to laugh.

In an alley, the group arrives. Ninjor collects the ninja coin dust.

"It didn't get carried off by the wind, because it wasn't regular gold coins, and my magic kept it hidden, and I finally have been able to find a way to restore them." said Ninjor.

"Then let's go." said Tommy.

The 6 ex-ninjas vanish in white lights, with Ninjor, vanishing in blue lights.

On Phaedos, Tommy, Adam, Kim, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, and Ninjor appear.

"You must get your ninjetti suits from Dulcea. I'll meet you at the monolith." said Ninjor, vanishing in blue lights.

The 6 teens walk up to Dulcea.

"You know your animal spirits. Now it is time to return to you what was taken from you." said Dulcea, casting a spell.

The ninjetti suits appear on the 6 teens.

"Since 3 of you have possessed the zeo crystals, and 2 of the remaining 3 have touched 1, you must face new hardships. And Kim must go because there is no other way to get to the temple. Good luck, rangers." said Dulcea.

The 6 ninjetti rangers walk down the path and into the forest.

At the palace, Rita is furious.

"Zeddy, Zack, Trini, and Jason replaced Adam, Rocky, and Tommy as the zeo rangers, and now the ex-ninjas are on Phaedos, and are going to reclaim the Great Power." said Rita.

"Not if we have something to say about it. Listen. Divatox is too busy with Earth. Let's go to Phaedos, and finish them off." said Zedd.

"With pleasure." said Rita.

Zedd waves his wand, blocking their soon departure from Divatox's computers. Finster and Goldar walk in.

"Baboo, Squatt, and Rito were left with Master Vile." said Goldar.

"Excellent. And did Scorpina ask to join us?" asked Zedd.

Scorpina enters the room.

"Let's take Serpentera for a joy ride." said Scorpina.

"Finster make our best monsters. When we return, we'll need them." said Rita.

Finster heads to his lab. Goldar,Scorpina, Zedd, and Rita board Serpentera.

On the space base, Divatox saw the zeos stepping down.

"So, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky stepped down as zeo rangers. Great. I just wish they had replaced themselves with mediocre rangers, instead of 3 of the original rangers!" yelled Divatox, frustrated.

Porto enters with 2 monsters.

"This is Hotstreak, and Quakemaker." said Porto.

"Fine. Go to Earth with Piranitrons and Putra Pods. Destroy the zeo and turbo rangers." said Divatox.

"The turbos are in school." said Porto.

"Well, then, an earthquake will place it underneath the Earth." said Quakemaker.

"And I'll take care of those zeo rangers." said Hot Streak.

"Well then... DO IT!" yelled Divatox.

The 2 monsters vanished, followed by Piranitrons and Putra Pods.

At the power chamber, Tj, Justin, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos teleport out for school. Zack, Trini, Jason, Kat, and Tanya wait. The alarms ring.

"Divatox's monster, Hot Streak, Putra Pods, and Piranitrons are attacking the city." said Alpha.

"I called it." said Tanya.

"We can handle it. It's Morphin Time!" said Jason.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Kat.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Trini.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" said Zack.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Jason.

The 5 zeos morph, and teleport to the park.

At the park, the 5 zeos arrive. Jason vs. Hot Streak. Kat and Tanya vs. Putra Pods. Zack and Trini vs. Piranitrons.

Over Phaedos, Serpentera arrives. Goldar and Scorpina teleport onto the planet, while the ship remains cloaked with the 2 villains aboard.

On Phaedos. Goldar and Scorpina appear, and watch the 6 rangers walk through the forest.They walk closer to begin her attack. Scorpina snaps he fingers, and Tengas appear. The Tengas attack the rangers, who soon defeated them, which wasn't a surprise to Scorpina. She just wanted to wear them down.

"It looks like Zedd and Rita are back." said Tommy.

"You have no idea." said Scorpina, walking out from behind the bushes. Goldar joined her.

"We're going to take you down." said Tommy.

"With what? Ninja suits and karate moves. I don't think so." said Scorpina, charging.

The 6 ninjas fight off Goldar and Scorpina. She knocks out Billy and the 2 girls, automatically. Adam goes to check on them, while she fights Rocky and Goldar fights Tommy.

On the space base, Divatox smiles evilly as a new plan comes to her.

"Bring me Katherine and Jason. They will make excellent servants." said Divatox.

At the park, Hot Streak vanishes with Jason, and the Piranitrons gang up on Kat, and vanish with her. Tanya, Trini, and Zack teleport to the power chamber.

On Muranthias, Kat and Jason appear, and are chained up.

"Remember this?" asked Divatox, laughing.

"You won't get away with this." said Jason.

"I already have." said Divatox.

Divatox lowered them in, and turned them both evil.

"Now you 2 serve me." said Divatox, as the 2 appear in flames. They bow.

"Maligore is gone, but the lava still makes you evil." said Divatox, laughing.

"Hotstreak destroy Angel Grove. You 2 go as well." said Divatox.

Divatox vanishes with the Piranitrons. Hotstreak returns to the park. Kat and Jason teleport to the school.

At the school, Quakemaker stomps on the ground, which opens and the school is dropped inside. Quakemaker closes the ground, trapping the school underground. Kat and Jason arrive, and the trio teleports to the park to help Hotstreak.

Underground, in the school, students begin to panic. The intercom turns on.

"Everyone, we've been placed underground by one of Divatox's monsters. Don't worry. The Power Rangers will save us. Report to the gym." said Mr. Caplan's voice.

Everyone begins leaving the classes. Justin walks over to the bathroom, and contacts Dimitria.

"Our only choice to escape will be to reveal our identities. The zeos will be too busy with that monster." said Justin.

"Wait. The zeo rangers will help you, and the ninjas may be back in time, as well." said Alpha 6.

"Alright. We'll wait. But hurry." said Justin.

At the power chamber, the three rangers look at the viewing globe.

"Rangers, the school has been placed underground by Divatox's other monster, Quakemaker." said Alpha 6.

"Do you know where they took Jason and Kat?" asked Tanya.

The alarms ring, and the group watches as Kat, Jason, Hotstreak, Quakemaker, Piranitrons, and Putra Pods appear in the park.

"Looks like we got our answer." said Trini.

"But how could she get them evil so fast?" asked Zack.

"The volcano on Muranthias." said Tanya.

"What do you mean?" asked Trini.

"Alpha, contact Lerigot as fast as you can. He's the only one who's been able to reverse the volcano's effect." said Tanya.

Alpha 6 nods, and contacts the planet Liaria.

"We've got to hold them off as long as we can. When Lerigot gets here we have to make it quick." said Tanya.

"Why?" asked Trini.

"The Earth's sun is poison to him. If he is under it for too long he'll die." said Alpha 6.

"Divatox kidnapped his wife and child. Lerigot fled here to Earth for our protection. Divatox kidnapped Kim and Jason to be sacrifices to Maligore. Lerigot surrendered to save them, but she double crossed and kept all of them. We went after them. Divatox used the volcano to turn Kim and Jason evil. Lerigot and his wife were able to turn them good again, and we destroyed Maligore with the Turbo Megazord. Divatox has blamed us for that and that's why she's been attacking us." said Tanya.

"Wow. That's some story." said Zack.

"That's just the short version. I'm sure Tommy, Rocky, Jason, Kim, Adam, Kat, and Justin can give you a longer version." said Tanya.

"Let's get the others. Hurry and get Lerigot here as soon as you can." said Trini.

"Back to Action!" said the three rangers.

The 3 rangers teleported out.

At the park, the 3 zeo rangers arrive.

"Kat, Jason. You're under a spell." said Tanya.

"I haven't felt this good since I worked for my former Empress Rita." said Kat.

"Divatox is just using you." said Zack.

"She is our mistress. And the three of you are dead." said Jason.

"You two, go finish off the school." said Kat.

Quakemaker and Hotstreak vanish.

"Pink Power Shield!" said Kat.

"Zeo Lightning Sword!" said Jason.

The two rangers fire, and the three zeos are flung backwards into the arms of Piranitrons. They struggle as the Piranitrons hold them in place.

"Now it's time to say goodbye, Power Rangers." said Jason.

A flash of white light formed into Lerigot. He zapped Kat and Jason. They screamed as they fell to the ground and powered down. Lerigot zapped the Piranitrons who vanished in puddles of water. Tanya, Lerigot, Trini and Zack ran over to Kat and Jason.

"Are they okay?" asked Tanya.

Jason and Kat wake up, and see the three rangers and Lerigot.

"Not again!" said Jason.

"It's time for the guilt trip later. Those two monsters are headed for the school." said Zack.

"Lerigot, get back to the Power Chamber. Alpha can send you home. Thank you for your help." said Tanya.

Lerigot nodded and vanished in white lights.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Jason.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Kat.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Jason.

The 5 zeo rangers teleport over to the school.

On the space base, Divatox is furious.

"No. Fire the torpedoes!" said Divatox.

Two torpedoes jet out from the ship.

Back at the school, the two monsters are hit by the torpedoes and grow. The 5 zeo rangers arrive.

"We need Zeo Zord Power now!" said Tanya, Zack, and Jason.

"We need Super Zeo Zord Power now!" said Kat and Trini.

The 10 zords arrived, and the rangers jumped in. The zords quickly merged into Zeo Megazord and Super Zeo Megazord. Trini and Kat were in Super Zeo Megazord, while Tanya, Zack, and Jason were in Zeo Megazord. The two zords raise their sabers into the air, and quickly destroy the monsters.

On the ground, the school reappears on the ground, everyone alive, and everything intact. Mr. Caplan lets everyone go home early. The 5 turbos teleport to the power chamber.

At the power chamber, Kat, Jason, Tanya, Trini, and Zack are there, demorphed. The 5 turbos teleport in, and the 10 rangers celebrate.

"Yo, yo, yo. Rangers, Zedd, Rita, and Scorpina went after the ninja rangers to Phaedos." said Alpha 6.

"What!" yelled the 9 teens and Justin.

"We've got to warn them." said Kat.

"They are on their own. We can't interfere, or they won't get the power." said Dimitria.

On Phaedos, Adam has revived the other 3 teens. Scorpina and Goldar are defeated, and retreat.The 6 rangers continue on their way.

At the monolith, the rangers arrive, and Ninjor welcomes them.

"Rangers, you have passed your tests. There were a little different from before. You had to fight Scorpina and Divatox's army, spend the night in the cold, and make it to the monolith. You did it all. Now you've earned these." said Ninjor, tossing the 6 ninja coins to their owners.

"It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!" said Tommy.

"Black Ranger Power!" said Adam.

"Pink Ranger Power!" said Kim.

"Blue Ranger Power!" said Billy.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" said Aisha.

"Red Ranger Power!" said Rocky.

The 6 ninja rangers, stand together, morphed. Serpentera appears in the sky. Goldar, and Scorpina appears on the ground, and grow.

"We need ninjazord power now!" said Tommy, Adam, Kim, Billy, Aisha, and Rocky.

Their zords combine to form Ninja Falcon Megazord. Ninjorgrows. Ninjafalcon Megazord fights Serpentera. Ninjor fights Scorpina & Goldar.

Serpentera cockpit. Zedd pilots the zord.

"Finster is done, my lord." said Goldar.

"Excellent. Soon the rangers will be destroyed, and we will destroy Divatox with the Great Power, and rule the Earth." said Zedd.

The 3 villains laugh.


	3. Phantom Revealed, & Space Rangers Arrive

On Phaedos, Ninjor blasts Serpentera, Scorpina, himself, Shogun Megazord, and Ninja Falcon Megazord. The group vanishes.

On Earth, at the park, the group appears.

At the power chamber, the zeo and turbos are watching the battle.

"Let's go give them so help." said Tanya.

"Back to Action!" said Jason.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Tj, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and Justin.

The rangers teleport out.

At the park, therangers arrive.

"Superzeo Megazord!" said Kat and Trini.

"Zeo Megazord!" said Tanya, Zack, and Jason.

"Rescue Megazord!" said Cassie, Ashley, and Justin.

"Turbo Megazord!" said Carlos and Tj.

The rangers jump into their respective zords. The six zords stand together.

On the submarine, Divatox is furious that Zedd and Rita attacked the rangers.

"Zedd and Frita think they can attack the rangers, and get away with it! Well, I'll make sure they don't win. Porto, find out what is making the Serpentera stay charged. And when you do, Rygog will go steal it, leaving me as the conqueror of this planet." said Divatox.

Back at the fight, Scorpina vanishes in a flash of gold light.

"We'll be back rangers." said Zedd.

Goldar pilots the zord into the sky.

"Not today!" said Tommy.

"Ninja falcon Megazord, Power Punch!" said Tommy, Adam, and Kim.

"Shogun Megazord Saber!" said Billy, Aisha, and Rocky.

The two zords fire. The Superzeo Megazord, and Zeo Megazord raise their sabers and send two blasts of energy towards Serpentera. Serpentera explodes, hurling Rita, Zedd, and Goldar to the ground.

"NO!" yelled Zedd.

"You'll pay for this rangers." said Rita.

Zedd grabs the Orb of Power from the wreckage, and the three villains vanish. The rangers jump out of their zords, which retreat. Ninjor returns to normal size.

"Rangers, I must return to Phaedos. Good luck." said Ninjor.

"Thanks again, Ninjor." said Tommy.

Ninjor vanishes in blue lights. The rangers teleport out in multicolored lights.

At the power chamber, Dimitria congratulates the rangers, who disperse to go for their activities. At the park, the ninjas and zeos arrive. The guys play basketball, while the girls sit nearby and talk.At the youth center, Tj, Carlos, Justin, Cassie, and Ashley sit at a table doing homework, and drinking smoothies.

On the Megaship, Andros is on the bridge waiting. Cestria of Aquitar, and Tracy of Triforia arrive. Andros hands Cestria the pink space morpher, and Tracy the yellow space morpher. Dimitria arrives with a cure for Zhane. A few minutes later, Zhane, Andros, Cestria, and Tracy are on the bridge talking to Dimitria.

"You will have to find the blue and black space rangers on Earth." said Dimitria.

"Let's go." said Andros. Dimitria teleports back to the power chamber, as the Megaship jets towards Earth.

On Earth, at the power chamber, Cestria and Tracy teleport in, and tell Dimitria they need two new rangers.

"Where's Andros and Zhane?" asked Alpha.

"They needed some time together. They've been apart for two years." said Cestria.

"You're right. Who can we pick for the blue and black space rangers?" asked Cestria.

"All of the Earth rangers are taken. There is no former ranger left not having a power. There are some who know of the rangers' powers and identities." said Alpha 6.

"Who?" asked Cestria.

"Tommy's brother, David Trueheart." said Dimitria.

David is teleported in white light.

"David, do you want to be a power ranger?" asked Dimitria.

"Sure." said David.

"Blue or Black?" asked Tracy.

"Black." said David.

Tracy hands David the black morpher.

"We still need a blue space ranger, and we may have to pick someone who doesn't know the rangers, before now." said Tracy.

"Wait. My girlfriend, Emily, was Jason's girlfriend. She discovered he was the gold zeo ranger." said David.

"Then she can be the blue space ranger." said Dimitria.

Emily is teleported in.

"Emily, will you be the blue space ranger?" asked Dimitria.

Emily nods, and takes the blue space morpher.

"We're going to need to help Andros and Zhane." said Cestria.

"Alright. We'll go." said David.

David, Emily, Tracy, and Cestria teleport to the Megaship.

On the Megaship, the three girls and David teleport onto the ship. They talk with Andros.

"What about the purple astro morpher?" asked Cestria.

"It was for Karone. I don't know if I can give it to someone else." said Andros.

At the palace, Rita is still fuming from their earlier loss.

"We may have lost Serpentera, but we still have the Orb of Power. Soon we will the rulers of the Earth!" said Zedd.

Zedd and Rita laugh.

On the submarine, Divatox gets angrier by the minute.

"If Frita and Zedd hadn't interfered, I'd be ruler of the Earth by now!" yelled Divatox, angrily.

"Well, then. It's time you showed them what you can do." said Momma D, appearing.

"Mom?" asked Divatox.

"Yes. Let me give you a present." said Momma D, throwing the Phantom Ranger onto the ground.

"I wasn't able to turn him evil, but his well-being should be enough for the rangers to surrender their powers..." said Momma D.

"...leaving me the ruler of the Earth. Thank you, mom." said Divatox.

"You're welcome. Do me and your brother proud." said Momma D, handing Divatox the ruby.

"As I was trying to do before, let's so who you really are." said Divatox.

Divatox grabs the helmet from the Phantom Ranger, and pulls it off. She dropped the helmet in shock as she saw who the Phantom Ranger was.

"Papa."' said Divatox.

"Yes." said Phantom Ranger.

"I thought you were in the Pit of Despair." said Divatox.

"I know it. I threw you in there." said Momma D.

"You don't think I couldn't escape my own trap." said Phantom Ranger.

"So what? You've gone to the good side?" asked Divatox.

"Yes. I escaped, but I was dying. I was beyond recognition. I had escaped from the portal onto Eltar. Dimitria was there at the time, and with the Eltaran counsel, healed me, by giving me the suit. But she ended up turning me good, as well." said Phantom Ranger.

"You always were a soft-hearted fool, Jaden." said Momma D.

"So were you, Deanna." said Jaden.

"I told you to never call me that." said Momma D.

Jaden smirks, now holding the ruby.

"What? How?" asked Divatox.

"I have telekinetic powers. You were caught off guard by me identity." said Jaden, placing the ruby and helmet back into place.

"I know who you are, so I'll tell everyone you're here to help me conquer Earth, and you've been toying with everyone." said Divatox.

Jaden/Phantom Ranger laughs, and vanishes.

"We have to kill him, no more than ever. With your brother building the Metallasaraus two with his Chromites, we have to do something else." said Momma D.

"I hate to say this, but we might have to align ourselves with Rita and Zedd." said Divatox.

"They do have the Orb of Power." said Momma D.

"Wait. If I could steal it from Rita and Zedd, I'd have enough power to kill the Phantom Ranger." said Divatox.

"But he's your father." asked Momma D.

"My father is dead." said Divatox.

"Then we're agreed. The Phantom Ranger must die." said Momma D.

At the power chamber, Dimitria is in her tube. Alpha 6 is at thecomputers, making sure none of Rita, Zedd, or Divatox's forces are attacking Angel Grove.

"Get the Power Ranger Teams. I'm going to reveal my identity before Divatox does. I'm her father. The Phantom Ranger suit combined with me, and the Eltaran council turned me good. You can scan me if you want." said Phantom Ranger.

Alpha and Dimitria both made different versions of scans, and they both agreed that Jaden/Phantom Ranger was good. Alpha begins contacting the rangers.

On the Megaship, the space rangers talk. Dimitria contacts them.

"Space Rangers. The Phantom Ranger is going to reveal his identity. Come at once." said Dimitria.

The 6 Space Rangers teleport out.

At the youth center, Cassie, Ashley, Justin, Carlos, and Tj are there.

Dee, Dee, Dee, Dee.

The five turbos walk into the hall.

"Go ahead." said Tj.

"Rangers, Phantom Ranger is finally revealing his identity. Come at once." said Alpha.

"We're on our way." said Tj.

The five turbos teleport out.

At the park,Tommy, Zack, Billy, Jason, Adam, and Rocky are playing basketball. Zack, Billy, and Jason vs. Tommy, Adam, and Rocky. Kim, Trini, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya sat down at a table, talking to each other.

Dee, Dee, Dee, Dee.

The rangers regroup.

"Go ahead." said Tommy.

"The Phantom Ranger is going to reveal his identity. Come to the power chamber at once." said Alpha 6.

"We're on our way." said Jason.

The two ranger teams teleport out.

At the power chamber, the four ranger teams teleported in.

"Rangers of Earth, K-O35, Triforia, and Aquitar. Listen closely. No remarks until I'm finished. Agreed?" said Phantom Ranger.

"Agreed." said Jason.

The others nod.

"I am Jaden, Divatox's father." said Jaden.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock, but let him continue.

"My ex-wife, and Divatox's mother, Deanna, who calls herself, Momma D, trapped me in the Pit of Despair, which was my own creation. I finally escaped, but I landed on Eltar. I was beyond recognition." said Jaden.

"I'll take over, at this point." said Dimitria. Jaden nods.

"I found him lying unconscious on the road with a few members of the Eltaran council. We took him to the main chambers, and none of us could figure out who he was. Luckily, Zordon had left a Phantom Ranger suit in case of trouble. We placed it onto him, hoping it would cure him. It was failing. We combined our magic to heal him, which also had turned him good." said Dimitria.

"When I woke up, I realized what they had done for me, and I was afraid I would be killed for being evil, so I hid it, but now Divatox will try to make you believe that I've been working with her this entire time, to gain your confidence. But it's not true. Dimitria and Alpha 6 have both run tests that show I am good." said Jaden.

"It is true. You may now voice your opinions." said Dimitria.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" asked Jason.

"I only came because the Turbo Rangers needed my help, and I later gave them the Rescuezords. Zordon sent me to Earth to help them, because they were inexperienced compared to the previous ranger teams." said Jaden.

"Are you always going to be like this?" asked Cassie.

"No. The Eltarans are looking for a cure, and with Zordon back there, they might be able to find one." said Jaden.

Dulcea, Ninjor, Lexian, Lerigot, and Lara appear.

"We've come to help you. You've had Inquaris and Eltaran magic infused into you, but not magic from Edenoi, Liaria, or Phaedos." said Ninjor.

"I'll try anything." said Jaden.

Dulcea, Ninjor, Lexian, Lerigot, and Lara fire at Jaden, demorphing his suit, and healing his injuries.

"Thank you." said Jaden.

"Your name is no longer Jaden. That was your name as evil." said Dulcea.

"Until I think of a name, call me Phantom Ranger, while morphed." said Phantom Ranger.

"What about in civilian form? We're not letting you stay here forever. Billy did, and we lost contact with him." said Tommy.

"Alright. I don't know what to call myself." said Phantom Ranger.

"How about Evan?" asked Cassie.

"I think that's a good idea. My new name is Evan." said Phantom Ranger.

"Well, Evan. Let's show you around Angel Grove. I doubt you've been around the whole town." said Tommy.

"Thanks, but I'd like to talk to Cassie for a second." said Evan.

Evan and Cassie walk into a back room.

"Cassie. I want to tell you. I've had feelings for you." said Evan.

"So have I." said Cassie.

"Let's take this slow. Neither one of us wants to get hurt." said Evan.

"Alright. At least we can date now." said Cassie, smiling.

Evan nods, also smiling.

"How about tonight? At the youth center, at seven." said Evan.

"I'd love to." said Cassie.

Evan and Cassie return to the main room. Ashley drags Cassie aside.

"Did he ask you out?" asked Ashley.

"Yes. We're going on our first date tonight." said Cassie.

Ashley smiles.

"Well, you better be careful, and good luck." said Ashley.

"What about you? Are you dating someone?" asked Cassie.

"I've fallen for the red space ranger, Andros." said Ashley.

Cassie smiles.

"Well, then. You better get to know him." said Cassie.

Ashley walks over to Andros.

"Andros, I know we barely know each to her, but I'd like to have the chance to get to know you." said Ashley.

"So would I. I'm not sure about dating yet." said Andros.

"Let's give it a try. We can double date with Cassie and Evan? That way we won't feel so bad if it turns into a bad date." said Andros.

"Evan, you can still morph into your suit, by saying Shift into Turbo! Phantom Ranger Power!" said Dimitria.

"Then I'm part of the turbo team." said Evan.

"Yes." said Dimitria.

"Let's go." said Andros.

The rangers all teleport out to give the space rangers, and Evan a tour of Angel Grove.

"I guess they will make great teams for Earth." said Dulcea.

"Good luck, and goodbye." said Dimitria.

Dulcea, Ninjor, Lexian, Lerigot, and Lara return to their planets.

"Yes. They will all make fine warriors." said Dimitria.

Space. Divatox joins forces with Rita and Zedd. TheDark Fortress show up.Princess Astronema, Ecliptor, Darkonda, and Quantrons walk out.

Conference room. The former throne room of Rita and Zedd is now the conference room. Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd,Goldar, Scorpina, Divatox, Momma D, Rygog, Elgar, Princess Astronema, Ecliptor, and Darkonda sat around a conference table. Tengas, Putra Pods, Piranitrons, and Quantrons arescattered around the palace, patrolling.Porto and Finster are creating monsters in Finster's lab.

"Our monsters are no good. And our armies are getting stupider everyday." said Zedd.

"There is a way to destroy them. The Power Chamber. We capture Zordon, and destroy the Power Chamber. With the power chamber gone, the turbo powers would be destroyed. The space morphers will be destroyed in the battle afterwards, but the 6 zeo powers we will take for ourselves." said Astronema.

"A good plan, but how are we going to get close enough to the power chamber. No one knows where it is." said Divatox.

"That fool, Zordon, built it over the ruins of the command center which Rita's idiotic brother, Rito, and our servant, Goldar, destroyed with a bomb. Zordon and Alpha retreated into the power chamber, and teleported the rangers outside, away from the blast. There is no more bases left." said Zedd, laughing.

"Then we just have to destroy the power chamber." said Divatox.

"But we must revive two of the most powerful enemies the rangers have ever seen." said Zedd.

"Who?"" asked Divatox.

"Ivan Ooze and Maligore. The zeos will go after Ooze, and the turbos will go after Maligore, while the space team is left fighting the Dark Fortress in space, with a help of some of Finster and Porto's best monsters." said Zedd.

"Brilliant." said Divatox.

"And with the Power Chamber gone, it will only be a matter of time for us to get the zeo crystal, golden powers, and destroy the Astro Megaship, space powers, and the zeo, space, and turbo rangers." said Zedd.

"Then we must begin at once." said Divatox.

"How are we going to resurrect them? Dark Specter doesn't even have the power, or he would have done it. After all, Maligore is his little brother." said Astronema.

"There is." said Zedd, snapping his fingers.

Tengas walk in holding the Ghost of Darkness. They place him in the middle of the table, and then walk out.

"Zeddy. His Wizard of Deception failed us with that clone of the green ranger." said Rita.

"Yes. But he knows the location of what we need to revive Maligore and Ivan Ooze." said Zedd.

"There is one power strong enough to revive them. The Phoenix Star. It was hidden on an island, close to Muranthias. It's called Phoenix Island." said the Ghost of Darkness.

"Withits power we will be unstoppable." said Zedd.

"Yes. The Machine Empire better come through with their end of the bargain. You see, I asked the Machine Empire to capture the gold zeo ranger and Lerigot in case we needed them." said Astronema.

Just then the Machine Skybase appears overhead. Empty seats are filled by the appearances of King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina, and General Havoc. Mondo holds up the golden staff, and Lerigot's wand.

"Where are Lerigot and Trey?" asked Astronema.

"My newest technology trapped them within the weapons, and since it has a good spirit inside it, which evil sent into it, now we can control the wand and the golden powers." said Mondo.

"We just need the Zeo Crystal from Earth, and use the Phoenix Star to revive Maligore and Ivan Ooze." said Zedd.

The villains all laugh.

"I built a new Metallasaraus as well as the Terrorzord, and your 3 Divazoards.My Chromites and the Machine Emipre's Cogs are now patrolling the palace with the rest of our forces." said Havoc.

"Excellent." said Divatox.

"Here is the plan. Astronema take your forces and attack some defenseless planet, far away. The Space Rangers will take the Megaship to stop you. Rita, and I will take our armies and get the Phoenix Star. Mondo, Divatox. You two and your armies must distract the zeos and turbos long enough for Rita and I to get the Phoenix Star." said Zedd.

Astronema nods, and vanishes with Ecliptor. The Dark Fortress jets away from the palace. The royal machines teleport onto the Machine Skybase, and head into Earth to attack Angel Grove. Divatox, Havoc, Momma D, and their army, leave inHavoc's spacebase to attack Angel Grove from the lake. Master Vile, Rito, Squatt, and Baboo arrive in the Space Skull. Zeddtells him of their plans.

"Soon the United Alliance of Evil will rule Earth, and the entire Universe. The Power Rangers, Dimitria, Zordon, and all of your kind of goodness, will soon be destroyed!" said Zedd, laughing.

Zedd, Rita, Scorpina, Goldar, Rito, and the Tengas vanish, leaving Master Vile in charge of the palace.


	4. The Plan Begins

Onyx. Ecliptor, Astronema, and Quantrons appear, and begin attacking.

Megaship. The alarms ring.

Earth. Andros, Zhane, Cestria, Tracy, Emily, and David are enjoying their time together with the others.

Blem.

"Go ahead, Deka." said Andros.

"Astronema's forces are attacking Onyx." said Deka.

"We better get over there, now." said Cestria.

"We'll come too." said Ashley.

"No, you guys have to stay here and fight off Rita, Zedd, and Divatox." said Andros.

"Andros, the Machine Empire has joined up with Rita, Zedd, and Divatox." said Deka.

"Great. More trouble." said Ashley.

"We better get going, while we can." said Andros.

"Let's Rocket!" said Cestria, Tracy, Emily, David, Andros, and Zhane.

The 6 morph into the space rangers, and teleport onto the Megaship, which jets to Onyx.

Earth. At the park, the ninjas, zeos, and turbos sit down, relaxing. The Machine Skybase appears in the sky. Cogs appear around them.

Dee, Dee, Dee, Dee.

"Go ahead." said Tj.

"Rangers. Rygog, Elgar, and Piranitrons have appeared at the beach." said Dimitria.

"We'll handle Rygog and Elgar. You guys handle the Cogs." said Tj.

"Right. It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!" said Tommy.

"Black Ranger Power!" said Adam.

"Pink Ranger Power!" said Kim.

"Blue Ranger Power!" said Billy.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" said Aisha.

"Red Ranger Power!" said Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink" said Kat.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Trini.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" said Zack.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Jason.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Cassie, Ashley, Tj, Carlos, Andros, and Evan, morphing into the 5 turbo rangers, and phantom ranger.

The5 turbo rangers and phantom ranger teleport over to the beach, leaving the 5 zeo rangers and 6 ninja rangers intothe Cogs.

Phoenix Isle. Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, and Tengas appear.

"Excellent. Mondo, Divatox, and Astronema are keeping their ends of the bargain. Soon we will be win, and the Earth will be ours." said Zedd.

"We better hurry before Dimitria gets wise to our plans." said Rita.

"Two paths." said Zedd.

"We split up. Zedd, you, Rito, and Goldar takeone half of the army, down that path. Scorpina, and I will take the other half of the army." said Rita.

"Agreed. Move out." said Zedd.

Zedd, Goldar, and half of the Tenga army go down 1 path. Rita, Scorpina, and the other half of the Tenga army go down the 2nd path.

First path. A temple is in the distance. Zedd sends the Tengas ahead, who fly towards the temple. Zedd and Goldar follow them on foot.

Second path. The same temple is in the distance. Rita sends the Tengas ahead, who fly towards the temple. Rita and Scorpina follow them on foot.

The two paths soon intercept, and Zedd, Goldar, Rita, and Scorpina meet. The 4 villains then follow their army of Tengas to the temple.

At the beach, the 5 turbos and Evan teleport in. Evan turns invisible, and begins knocking down Piranitrons. Justin fights Elgar, while Tj fights Rygog. Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley fight Piranitrons.

At the park, the ninjas and zeos continue to fight Cogs. Gasket and Archerina appear.

"Hello, Pinkie. Ready to give it another try?" asked Archerina.

Kat and Archerina fight.

"Hello, Tommy. Ready to join the dark side." said Gasket.

"Never." said Tommy.

Tommy and Gasket fight, leaving the other zeos and ninjas alone with the Cogs, who keep appearing everywhere.

Power Chamber.

"Alpha, tell me does it look like the villains are dividing up the rangers?" asked Dimitria.

"Yes. If all 3 teams were together in any of those locations, they would win easily, but they have split them up." said Alpha.

"And where are Rita and Zedd's forces?" asked Dimitria.

"They must be after something, but scanners can't locate them." said Alpha.

"Can the scanners scan everywhere?" asked Dimitria.

"Not everywhere. There is 1 place that they can't scan. The Nemesis Triangle. But they would need Lerigot and his wand to get through." said Alpha.

"Wouldn't it be wise to contact Liaria to see if Lerigot is there?" asked Dimitria.

"I'll begin right away." said Alpha.

Alpha begins to contact Liaria, and gets no response.

"And what does that tell you?" asked Dimitria.

"That Lerigot is a prisoner, and they are after something in the Nemesis Triangle. Something very important." said Alpha.

"Wouldn't it be wise to contact the rangers before the situation gets out of control?" asked Dimitria.

"Right. Andros, Tj, Tommy. Listen up. Zedd, and Rita have kidnapped Lerigot and his wand, and have gone into the Nemesis Triangle." said Alpha.

Beach.

"Oh, no. That's where we defeated Maligore." said Justin.

The other turbos share worried glances. They had heard from Justin how hard it had been to kill Maligore, and save Kimberly, Jason, and the Liarians from Divatox.

Park.

"Tommy, do you think they are trying to resurrect Maligore?" asked Kat.

"I hope not." said Tommy.

Everyone shares worried glances. Those who hadn't fought him, had heard how strong he was, and how hard it had been to beat him enough to trap him in the volcano.

"We have to go after them." said Tommy.

"We'll finish things up here." said Jason.

"Right." said Tommy.

Tommy, Adam, Kim, Billy, Aisha, and Rocky teleport out leaving a very angry Gasket.

"Zedd. The ninjas are headed your way." said Gasket.

Jason charges Gasket, and the twofight.

Phoenix Isle. The six ninja rangers teleport in, and see the temple, and the army running towards it. The rangers chase after them. Goldar and the Tengas fall back, and head towards the rangers, while Scorpina, Rita, and Zedd head to the temple. Tommy vs. Goldar, while Billy fights Rito. Kim and Aisha fight the Tengas. Adam and Rocky dash forward into the temple.

Temple. Rita, Zedd, and Scorpina enter, followed by Adam and Rocky. Scorpina holds off Adam and Rocky, while Rita and Zedd run further into the temple. Rocky kicks Scorpina down the hall.

"Go. I'll hold her off." said Rocky.

Rocky fights Scorpina, while Adam down the hall after Rita and Zedd.

Beach. Evan has soon defeated all of the Piranitrons. Rygog and Elgar stand there exhausted. Putties, and Putra Pods appear.

"Reinforcements, alright." said Elgar.

The turbos already feeling tired, continue to fight.

At the park, Archerina and Gasket laugh, as they and the Cogs begin to slowly overpower the tiring zeo rangers.

"Give up. Machines never get tired, and that is what makes us superior to your race." said Gasket.

"Exactly." said Archerina, hurling Kat into a tree..

"Wrong. Being human gives us hearts, and the ability to fight on, even with little hope." said Kat, blocking Archerina's attacks.

"And we never give up." said Jason, blocking Gasket's attacks.

Just then a storm appears, and begins raining.

"It looks like you have one weakness." said Kat.

"Retreat!" said Gasket.

Gasket, Archerina, and the Cogs vanish. The tired zeo rangers teleport to the beach.

At the beach. The 5 tired zeo rangers teleport in, and fight the Putra Pods and Putties, leaving the 5 turbos and Evan to fight Rygog, Elgar, and the Piranitrons.

"Give up. You can't win. Soon the Earth will belong to Divatox, the Machine Empire, Rita, Zedd, and Astronema." said Rygog.

"Yeah. So give up, and make it easier on yourselves." said Elgar.

"Never." said Tj and Jason, in unison.

"Then so be it." said Elgar.

Elgar and Rygog fire, hurling Tj and Jason backwards into trees. The Putties and Putra Pods advance, as more Piranitrons appear.

"Water isn't going to make them retreat." said Trini.

"Then the space and ninja rangers better get back soon." said Ashley.

Onyx. Andros vs. Ecliptor. Zhane, Cestria, Tracy, Emily, and David fight the Quantrons. Astronema heads into the battle, and begins fighting Cestria. Cestria begins to feel weak.

"What's the matter? Been to long since you've been near water." said Astronema, laughing.

This statement makes Andros freeze.

"Stupid. I almost forgot that Cestria is Aquitian. She needs water to survive." thought Andros.

Astronema fires at Cestria, continuously.

"Satellite Stunner!" said Cestria, firing.

Astronema dodges all the blasts. Cestria heads forward to attack Astronema, getting weaker.

"What's happening to me? Getting weak...need water." said Cestria.

Cestria collapses to the ground, and demorphs. Triumphant, Astronema walks up to the unconscious Cestria.

"CESTRIA!" yelled Zhane.

"And then there were 5." said Astronema, vanishing with the unconscious Cestria, as Zhane runs up to air.

"NO!" yelled Zhane.

Ecliptor fires at Zhane's back, hurling him into a building nearby.

"ZHANE!" yelled Andros.

Quantrons surround Zhane, who stands up, to hold them off. Ecliptor fires again, while still fighting Andros. This blast hurls Zhane into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Zhane demorphs. Quantrons grab Zhane, and vanish with him. More Quantrons keep appearing. Tracy, David, and Emily are getting tired, while Andros is trying to hold off Ecliptor.

"Yes. Soon, Astronema will rule Earth." said Ecliptor.

Andros is now very angry, which is causing him to not think as clearly.

"Astronema won't get away with taking Cestria and Zhane." said Andros.

"Oh, but she will." said Ecliptor.

Ecliptor sees an opening, and stabs Andros in the side. Andros falls to the ground in pain, as Ecliptor removes his sword.

"Now to finish the job." said Ecliptor.

Ecliptor raises his sword to cut off Andros's head, helmet and all. 3 laser shots are fired, hurling Ecliptor back. Tracy runs up to Andros, and activates his communicator, teleporting Andros onto the Megaship. The Quantrons are soon too much.

"We've got to retreat." said Tracy.

Emily and David nod, and the three rangers teleport out, leaving Quantrons and Ecliptor alone.

"Excellent. Two captives, and one injured ranger." said Ecliptor.

Ecliptor turns to the Quantrons.

"Stay here. They'll be back. I'm going to speak with Astronema." said Ecliptor.

Ecliptor vanishes in green lights. The Quantrons begin to wreak havoc on the planet.

Megaship. Tracy, Emily, and David tend to Andros's wounds, and bandage them up.

"I'm okay. Thanks for your help." said Andros.

Andros tries to sit up, but pain shoots through his body. Tracy and Emily push Andros back down.

"You need your rest, and need to recover." said Emily.

"But Cestria and Zhane..." said Andros.

"Will be rescued, but you need your rest. It won't do you or them any good if you're killed by Ecliptor." said Tracy.

"I guess you're right." said Andros.

"I got a message from Earth. The machines retreated, but the zeos and turbos are outnumbered, and getting tired." said David.

"If we return to help them, Astronema could kill Cestria and Zhane. I'm sorry, but we need to stay, and save them. Send word that we'll get there as soon as we can, but we have to rescue Cestria and Zhane first." said Tracy.

David nods, and sends the message.

Phoenix Isle. Zedd and Rita make it to the inner sanctuary, and open the doors, as Adam runs towards them. Zedd and Rita fire, freezing Adam in a block of ice.

"That should hold you for awhile." said Zedd.

Zedd and Rita head into the room, and see it on a pedestal. The Phoenix Star. Zedd pulls out the Orb of Power, and Rita grabs the Phoenix Star. The 2 objects glow, and merge together to form the Star of Power.

"Yes. With the Star of Power, we'll be invincible." said Zedd.

Zedd and Rita exit to see the frozen Adam.

"He'll remain in that room. Once it is closed again, it can never be opened, and there is no other way out." said Zedd, laughing.

Zedd and Rita fire at the statue, hurling it into the room. The ice breaks, and Adam awakens. Zedd and Rita close the doors quickly, before Adam can escape.

"Goodbye, Adam. You're going to remain trapped here for the rest of your life." said Zedd, laughing.

Adam struggles with the door, but the door knobs vanish, leaving him trapped in the room.

Hallway. Scorpina and Rocky fight. Zedd smiles, and fires at Rocky, who is frozen in place.

"He isn't going to escape here either." said Zedd.

Zedd and Rita use their magic to conjure up chains, and they chain Rocky to the wall, preventing him from escaping. The spell wears off, but Rita gags Rocky, so no one can hear him scream for help. Rita, Zedd, and Scorpina leave the hallway, and use their magic to collapse the only way into the hallway, so no one can free Rocky.

Temple exterior. Rita and Zedd exit to discover Goldar and the Tengas gone, and the 4 ninjas blocking their way.

"Give it to us, Zedd." said Tommy.

"Stand aside, or I'll do to you, what I did to your 2 friends in the temple." said Zedd.

"What did you do to Adam and Rocky?" asked Aisha.

"I trapped them in the temple forever. There is no way to save them, so if you want to be spared from my wrath, then let me pass." said Zedd.

Tommy charges Zedd. Zedd and Rita fire, as vines emerge from the ground, and pull Tommy underground.

"TOMMY!" yelled Kim.

Zedd and Rita walk past the 3 remaining rangers, and vanish.

Underground. Tommy uses Saba to cut the vines, and then begins to dig himself back to the surface.

_1 hour later..._

Kim, Billy, and Aisha try in vain to unblock the hallway, when they see Tommy come up from the ground. They run up to him.

"Where's Zedd?" asked Tommy.

"Gone. And Adam and Rocky are trapped in there. We can't teleport in, and the hallways have been blocked by a cave in." said Billy.

"We have to get in. Adam and Rocky need our help." said Tommy.

Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Aisha head into the hallway, and spot the cave in.

"There must be another way inside. Look there are two hallways. One of them has got to lead in there." said Tommy.

"Alright. Be careful." said Billy.

Tommy and Kim walk onto the left path, while Billy and Aisha walk onto the right path.

Behind cave in, Rocky struggles to break free from the chains, and hears footsteps coming closer.

"Oh, no. Zedd' s back." said Rocky.

A boulder is moved, and out steps Billy and Aisha.

"Rocky!" said Aisha.

Billy uses his Power Lance to free Rocky.

"Where's Tommy and Kim?" asked Aisha.

"We don't know. We're not even sure how to get back." said Aisha.

"Adam went down that hall, and never came back." said Rocky.

"Then we better go find him." said Aisha.

Aisha, Billy, and Rocky run down the hall to find Adam.

Another part of temple. Kim and Tommy walk down the hall, and find a secret panel. They open it, and it reveals a room. They enter, and discover the room that Adam is trapped in, but can't open the door. Billy, Aisha, and Rocky run up to them.

"I see you've found Rocky." said Tommy.

"Adam must be trapped in there." said Aisha.

A voice begins to sound.

"Intruders. Intruders. Intruders. Intruders. Begin traps. Begin traps. Begin traps." said voices, which sound like they are coming from everywhere.

A hole opens up in the floor. Kim, Rocky, Aisha, and Billy fall through, and the hole closes leaving Tommy alone.

On the other side of door, Adam struggles with the door, but it won't budge. He begins to tap for secret panels, and opens one. The floor opens up, and Adam falls through the floor. The floor slides back into place.

Below hole. Kim, Aisha, Billy, and Rocky land in water, and swim to shore, where they see Adam, ensnared in a net. They walk up to him, and free him.

"You alright?" asked Aisha.

"Yeah. We better get out of here." said Adam.

"That way." said Billy.

The 5 rangers run towards a light.

A few minutes later, Adam makes it to the island, and sees the light, and runs towards it.

Up ahead of Adam, the 4 rangers travel with the imposter.

"Adam, do you know where we're going?" asked Billy.

"Yeah. The light looks like it's coming from over there." said Kim, pointing to the left.

The imposter turns around, and his eyes are glowing red.

"You're not Adam." said Billy.

The imposter laughs, before grabbing Aisha, and running into the woods. Kim, Billy, and Rocky run after them, and they discover they are in light. The imposter Adam binds Aisha to a tree as the other 3 rangers arrive, and fall into a pit.

"You fools actually thought I was your friend. That's was touching, but you must now be destroyed." said imposter.

Just then, Adam makes it into the clearing, and sees his imposter self taunting the other rangers. Adam dashes forward, and with his Power Axe held high, slices through the imposter, killing it. The traps vanish, and the 4 rangers appear next to Adam.

"We've got to find Tommy, and figure out where we are." said Adam.

"Right." said Billy.

The 5 rangers run towards the light.

Dark Fortress. Cestria remains unconscious, but Zhane wakes up to be chained to the wall, and sees the silver and pink space morphers on a table. Astronema and Ecliptor are talking, and he can hear their conversation.

"I injured the red ranger, so that leaves only 3 space rangers left to deal with." said Ecliptor.

"Then why don't you go back down there with the Quantrons." said Astronema.

"But what if the silver ranger escapes?" asked Ecliptor.

"I can handle him, now go." said Astronema.

Ecliptor vanishes, and she looks over and sees that Zhane heard their conversation.

"So, you can handle me. Well, I doubt that very much." said Zhane.

Astronema raises her staff, and aims it at the unconscious Cestria on another table.

"Maybe you can. But can she?" asked Astronema.

"Okay, okay. You win." said Zhane.

Astronema smiles, lowering her staff.

"But the turbos, zeos, and ninjas will come after you." said Zhane.

"Ha. Guess again. The ninjas are trapped in the temple on Phoenix Isle. Zedd managed to trap 5 of the ninjas in another dimension. Tommy will soon be forced to return without his team." said Astronema.

"You won't get away with this." said Zhane.

Rita and Zedd appear. Their armies had already returned to the base.

"I want the Silver Ranger as my servant. It will also mess up with the Red Space Ranger's mind." said Astronema.

Rita and Zedd nod, and use the Star of Power which glows. It hits Zhane, who screams. They finally stop. Zhane's eyes glow silver.

"You now serve me." said Astronema.

Zhane is freed, and kneels before Astronema. She removes his morpher from the safe, and hands it to him.

"What about the Aquitian?" asked Rita.

"Send her to the dimension." said Astronema.

Zedd laughs. Cestria vanishes in a flash of pink lights.

Beach. The zeos, and turbos are now completely exhausted, even Evan. A white beam of light forms into Tommy, who holds off the villains.

"Tommy?" asked Jason.

"Zedd got it, and trapped the others in another dimension." said Tommy.

"No." said Jason.

Goldar appears.

"Zedd got what he needed. Return to your bosses." said Goldar.

Rygog, Elgar, Putties, Piranitrons, and Putra Pods vanish, leaving just Goldar.

"Well, White Ranger. Our rivalry will have to wait until later." said Goldar, vanishing.

Tommy, the zeos, and turbos teleport to the power chamber.

Power Chamber. The rangers all demorph, and fall to the ground from exhaustion.

"We must be careful. Whatever their plans are, you can be assured that they won't be pretty." said Tommy.

Dimension. Adam, Kim, Billy, Aisha, and Rocky are in the light again, and they realize they aren't morphed.

"What happened to our powers?" asked Aisha.

Just then Cestria falls from a hole in the sky, and land next to them.

"CESTRIA!" yelled Billy, running up to her.

"Is she alright?" asked Adam.

"No. It looks like she's been too long without water. She could be dying." said Billy.

"We all have water jugs. If she can drink them she might survive longer." said Kim.

Everyone hands over their water jugs. Billy is able to get them into Cestria. Cestria wakes up, and sees their worried faces, and the empty jugs on the ground.

"That won't hold me very long." said Cestria.

"I know. We must get out of here, and get you to Aquitar." said Billy.

Billy helps Cestria stand up, and the group moves on, leaving the empty jugs behind, which fade away. Adam, Kim, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, and Cestria continue on hoping to find a way out of this dimension. Their concern for Cestria, causes them to not noticetheir hands glowing. Billy's hands glow blue, Kim's hands glow pink, Adam's hands glow black, Aisha's hands glow yellow, and Rocky's hands glow red.

At the palace, the 5 ninja coins, and pink space morpher are locked up in a safe in the council room. Astronema, Ecliptor, Zedd, Rita, Scorpina, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Gasket, Archerina, Divatox, and Momma D are there.

"This plan went excellently. And we have 5 ninja rangers and 2 space rangers captured. Soon we will destroy the rangers, and take over Earth." said Zedd.

The villains begin to form out a plan to get the remaining rangers, as they see the Megaship return to Earth, and dock into the power chamber.

Power Chamber. Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Trini, Zack, Jason, Cassie, Ashley, Justin, Carlos, Tj, and Evan remain in the Power Chamber. The roof opens up .The Megaship flies in, and the roof closes. Alpha 6, Tracy, Emily, and David run out with the injured Andros on a cart.

"Is he alright? "asked Ashley, running up to him.

"He needs medical attention." said Tracy.

imitria orbs out of the tube, and walks up to Andros. She heals him of his injuries. She then falls to the ground. The rangers rush over to make sure she's alright.

"I'm alright, rangers. That just took a lot out of me. More than I realized. You must have been hurt pretty badly." said Dimitria.

"Thank you, Dimitria." said Andros, sitting up.

"I better return to the tube while I still can. I can recharge my energies in there." said Dimitria.

Dimitria turns into white light, and returns into the tube.

"I hope you're feeling better, Dimitria." said Kat.

"Do not worry. I shall be back to normal in a few hours. The main concern is finding the missing ninja and space rangers." said Dimitria.

"Where are Cestria and Zhane?" asked Cassie.

"Astronema has them." said Tracy.

The alarms ring, showing the Machine Skybase, Divatox's sub, the Space Skull, the Dark Fortress, Serpentera, and Havoc's spacebase all dock on the moon.

"It looks like Rita, Zedd, Master Vile, the Machine Empire, Divatox, Havoc, and Astronema have joined forces." said Tommy.

"We've got to get the Star of Power back before it's too late." said Jason.

The group of rangers share worried glances.

"Can we beat the Star of Power?" asked Justin.

"We're going to have to." said Tommy.

Palace. Rita, Zedd, Divatox, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Gasket, Archerina, Divatox, Havoc, Momma D, and Astronema sit down at the counsel room.Finster, Klank, Orbus, and Porto head to the lab to make monsters. The footsoldiers of the armies patrol the palace, while the rest of the villains train in another room.

"Ecliptor did hurt Andros, but Dimitria healed him." said Astronema.

"But with this, no one will be able to be healed." said Rita, showing the Star of Power.

"Finally. The Power Rangers are finished." said Zedd.

The villains all laugh.


End file.
